Terraformer
The ' terraformer' is a device invented by the Dark Makers and used by Cyber Errol in Jak 3. Second to the Dark Maker ship, it is the largest example of Dark Maker technology seen in the game. One terraformer was piloted by Cyber Errol in the mission "Destroy final boss", during which he rampaged through the Wasteland in an effort to destroy the world. There were multiple terraformers stored inside the Dark Ship, but they were destroyed together with the ship by the Planetary Defense System at the end of the "Destroy dark ship" mission. Cyber Errol managed to escape with one terraformer but was ultimately stopped by Jak who disabled it at its legs, forcing him to crash-land where after he, together with the terraformer's cockpit, were destroyed. Characteristics The dark maker-purple colored terraformer is most notable for its incredible size, easily towering over anything on the Wasteland (with the exception of the greatest altitude of the Great Volcano's peak), with the majority of the actual height attributed to the six leg mechanisms that supports the pyramid-shaped body, together with the "tail" at one end and the neck with the cockpit at the other end. The cockpit also somewhat resembles a large lizard, and on the back it carries two large tanks filled with dark eco, which is also the only actual weak spot on the top half of the terraformer. Alongside the bottom of the main body are obscure appendages which reach up to the top of it, although it is unknown what they are for. When Jak scaled the side of the pyramid he had to use metal pumps to reach the higher levels. On top of the body are holes through which tentacles can emerge to attack intruders. The six legs itself each end in feet with three large spikes below, with which it can stabilize itself on and ensure it will stay in place. On the "ankles" of each foot are two or three interchangeable nodes filled with dark eco. These nodes are weak spots and easily destroyed by ranged attacks. When destroyed the main body will forcibly detach from the legs and fly off and land in a nearby area. Performance The terraformer is the most dangerous vehicle in the game, despite the fact that it is apparently not even designed for combat. Since the name implies it has terraforming capabilities even though they are never seen, which can likely be attributed to Cyber Errol piloting it at the time. Even purely as a weapon it is still a formidable vehicle, being able to resist nearly all weapons except for the weak spots on the legs and back of the cockpit. And with the powerful legs it is capable of reaching any location without any trouble, as natural barriers are easily crossed over due to the height advantage. It repeatedly releases dark eco mines and spinner blades on the ground below it. On top of the main body it uses tentacles to fend off enemies as well as release more spinner blades and dark splitters as well. The cockpit itself can also be used as a weapon, as it can perform a violent head slam attack or emit a powerful dark eco beam to crush any target. Lastly there are also two eco vents on top of the body, one for dark eco and for light eco. Combat Gallery Terraformer spintop concept art.png|Concept art of a spintop deployed by the terraformer Terraformer mine concept art.png|Concept art of a mine deployed by the terraformer Category:Mechs Category:Dark Makers Category:Bosses